Face to Face
by ruby-dwarfy
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been pen pals for eight years. What happens when they meet for the first time? AU. WARN: Yaoi, coarse language Sasunarusasu, shikatema, other couples undecided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mines

Warning: Yaoi (boy X boy), coarse language, crappy writing skills

For all of you who have read my other story "Forgive Me, I Have Sinned," I kinda have no idea where I'm going with that story so I started a new one. I thought of this one when I received a pen pal, from Mozambique, in English class. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke and his closest friends—Neji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru—had just gotten out of school and were headed towards the Uchia mansion. 

"Welcome home, Sasuke-san!" Kakashi called in a sing-song manner. "Ah I see you invited your friends over. Welcome everyone! Sasuke-san, since they're all here I suppose I'll give you this later." Kakashi said waving a light orange envelope in the air.

"Is it from—"

"Unfortunately yes, but it would be rude to ignore your guests. So it can wait." Kakashi's eyes glittered with mischief. In Kakashi's opinion, Sasuke was as boring as a person could get. So, he took every opportunity he got to tease Sasuke.

"Who's that from? It's a secret girl you never told us about, right? Am I right? Am I? So does that mean you're straight? Is that why you won't date Ino?" Kiba asked pummeling Sasuke with questions. "Man! I always thought you were fucking asexual! Dammit. Here." He handed Ino two hundred dollars.

"Language, Kiba-san." Kakashi warned, although he didn't really care. However, he knew all of them were from highly respected—not to mention wealthy—families. So common etiquette was an important thing in their lives.

"Pardon my rudeness, sir." Kiba said in his formal voice.

"You guys betted on my sexuality!? And two hundred dollars at that?! But since you guys did, Ino, return the money to Kiba. You're both wrong. I'm neither asexual nor heterosexual."

"So are you homo or bi?" Kiba questioned curiously.

"Hn. Figure out yourself." Replied Sasuke curtly as the group of teens filtered into the next room leaving Sasuke and Kakashi alone.

"Give. It. To. Me!" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke never showed emotion; yet he always became so vicious, then desperate when Kakashi teased him over those letters.

Sasuke swiped the letter out of the man's hands and scurried off to read it.

_

* * *

Dearest Sasuke, _

_My lonely prince, I was heartbroken when you told me you were feeling lonely in your last letter. I wish I could just appear beside you and hug you 'til that feeling goes away. But, I was so happy when I read the rest of your letter…well except the ending._

_I'm so glad you asked me to come and spend the New Years with you! I'd love to come over. After all, we've been doing this for over eight years and never once have we met each other. I've always dreamed of what Sasuke's voice might sound like! Only four more days 'til I come for you! I'm soooooo excited! I love Sasu-sama! Sasu-sama is the best prince in the universe!_

_I'm sorry to hear that things are going that way with you and Neji. However, from what you've told me, he always complies with you. So I suggest that you reject him next time. Reject him before he has time to mess with your head. Take care, okay? Be safe!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Naruto_

_P.S. +Jumps on Sasu-sama and kisses him full on the lips+_

* * *

Sasuke walked into the living room, where his friends were mingling, smile still plastered on his face. 

"Holy fuck! He's smiling! He's smiling! Is that even possible?" Kiba yelled in shock, then he grinned. "It was a note from your girlfriend you little liar."

Kiba launched himself onto Sasuke, stealing the note and reading it out loud.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Everyone stared at Sasuke in a questioning manner as Kiba kept reading.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and took the letter back before the dumb brunette had a chance to read the last paragraph.

"So…you're gay?" Kiba asked cocking his head to the side. Sasuke really couldn't stand looking at that idiotic face anymore, so he shoved it into the black, leather couch.

"Who is he?" Neji questioned. "Why haven't you ever told us about him, Sasuke?" Neji sounded very, very angry. His voice was dripping venom.

"Are you kidding? He's my pen pal! We all got one eight years ago, after Kakashi taught us how to write business letters in English." Sasuke stated in shock. His pen pal was basically his reason to live.

"You?! Out of all people kept your pen pal for eight freakin' years? Damm! I'm beginning to think you are some stranger…wait a minute…who are you?! Where's Sasuke! This is not the Sasuke I know. AHHHHH!" Neji and Ino shoved Kiba back into the couch in attempt to shut him up.

"I couldn't read my pen pal's writing so I discontinued the letters." Ino causally dismissed.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, that being the first thing he said all afternoon.

"I didn't like my pen pal." Said Neji.

"Me either!" Kiba cheered with great zeal. "Actually… I just forgot about him. Hahahaha…eh?" Kiba ate leather yet another time that day.

" So if Naru- what's his face, is only a pen pal—"Neji started

"His name is Naruto" Sasuke said coolly

"Naruto, okay. Anyways if he is only a pen pal, why did he call you his prince and what was up with all the lovey dovey stuff?" Neji questioned still holding on to the anger in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba cheered but shut up and stuck his own head in the couch when everyone glared at him.

"Naruto and I—I, I'm not sure—" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what relationship the two of them were in. They acted like long distance lovers, but truth be told, they've never physically met. Was there a relationship like that they could classify themselves as? He really did like his dobe-chan, but...

Sasuke sat on the arm rest of the couch Kiba was stuck in while he pondered deeply. Everyone shifted in uncomfortable silence until Neji broke the tight tension.

"Let's leave Sasuke. We can see him tomorrow at school, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke-kun." Ino called

"Later dude." Kiba chimed in.

"Good evening." Shikamaru said following the others out to say their farewells to Kakashi. Neji stayed.

* * *

Neji knew Sasuke very well. They had been best friends ever since they were babies, before Sasuke's life was screwed over. He was the only one in the gang who knew what really happened to Sasuke's family. And like wise, Sasuke knew Neji and his problems with his uncle. 

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You know you can tell me anything." Neji insisted in his caring voice, making it almost sound like he was purring.

"I don't know. You knew I still communicated with my pen pal, but I never said much about it." Yes, Neji smiled. He was the only one Sasuke trusted; he was the only one Sasuke showed emotion to. And he liked it that way. He became very possessive over what was his, after his father and his own life had been stolen from him. And Neji decided that Sasuke belonged to him.

He guided Sasuke to his bedroom locking the door behind him. Although it was Sasuke's room, Neji felt that he had a privilege of doing such things since Sasuke practically belonged to him.

"Neji, he's just like me…an orphan, I mean. He's been through the same things I have. I know you're an orphan too, but you have your uncle. He and I, we have strangers. I have Kakashi, one of my parent's friends whom I had never met before the incident and he lives with his adoptive father. Sometimes it's easier to talk to him then you." Sasuke said but immediately regretted it as he saw Neji's anger return to life.

Fear flickered through Sasuke's eyes, so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed Neji lightly on the lips. "But he'll never replace you. You're my best friend."

"Of course." Neji snorted as he laid Sasuke on his back.

Sasuke whimpered.

* * *

It was 12:47 am. Neji had left and Sasuke had finished his homework. The raven sat at his desk scribbling away. 

_Dear Naruto, _

_My sweet angel, you'll be able to take my loneliness away in a few days. You'll soon be able to rescue me from the darkness. But I thought you'd like to know that I was just as excited as you were to receive your letter. So much that I made a complete fool out of myself today. _

_With this letter I'm sending you a plane ticket. It's for this Friday. The plane won't depart until 6:45 pm; which should give you plenty of time to rest up after school before boarding the plane. This New Year we won't be alone okay? We'll be each other's family. _

_I was thinking today what kind of relationship the two of us are in—I know it sounds sappy…especially coming form me—but I decided that we both like each other and we're family we can figure out the specifics later on. What do you think?_

_I thought you might be happy to know that I took your advice and denied Neji today. Although, I did kiss him to control his anger, sorry, I'm trying. He seemed awfully angry, but at least I don't feel dirty. I'm afraid for his cousin though, because of me she might have to suffer today. _

_Oh, and before I forget, don't bother to reply, because even if you do, you'll arrive before it does._

_Sincerely, _

_Uchia, Sasuke_

_P.S. +I grab you and plop you on my lap while I ravish your neck and whisper 'I'm waiting for you, come, come for me'+_

_P.S.S. In case you're too big of a dobe-chan to get what I said above…I meant it both ways._

* * *

Sasuke placed the letter in faded, blue envelope on his desk and hopped into bed. He stared at a photo he had of Naruto before turning out his lamp and drifting of to blissful sleep. 

'_Goodnight, my angel._' Sasuke thought, even though he knew it was daytime in America, where his little blonde lived. '_I'm waiting for you._'

**TBC **

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I have trouble writing long chapters. Anyways, hoped you liked it. Comment, criticize, anything…please? See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? Not mine.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy X boy), coarse language

Naruto isn't in this chapter. Sorry, I'm really sorry, but I did introduce new characters in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was lunch time. The group was hanging out on the roof. Neji had claimed it three years ago; he didn't let anyone go up. A year after that, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and Sasuke showed up at Konoha High School. They already knew Neji so he permitted them to eat lunch with him and slowly they became the most feared and respected group at that school. 

"Sasuke-kun…you okay? You seem a little off today." Ino said concern in her voice. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention in class today, which was rare for the raven.

"Hn." Was the reply

Ino had been friends with Sasuke since they were five, so she knew what each of his "hn's" meant. She had liked the boy since she laid eyes on him, but he thought of her otherwise. He liked her; she was the only girl he acknowledged, but only as a friend.

"So if everything's okay, want to go out over the break? I'll be leaving on the fifth and I'll be back on the twenty-third, so anytime before or after." Ino blabbed

"Hn." Sasuke snorted

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you'll change your mind later." The blonde persisted

"Ino-chan, will you ever give up? He's been like that for more then a decade, what makes you think he'll say yes now?" Kiba asked butting into the mostly one-sided conversation.

"Well as you can see, my love is loyal." Ino defended

"If you ever decide to give up, I'll let you date me." Kiba joked. He had his eye on someone, but nobody knew about it yet.

"Really now? Let's go on a quick date right now. You can take me to the cafeteria and buy me some dessert." Ino replied. Kiba and she were the most outgoing in their group.

"I was just kidding…" the brunette hadn't expected that. Damm, Ino was pretty good at the little arguments they had on a daily basis. "Do you really want to put any more weight on, I mean with the New Years coming and all that stuff. You're gonna become a chicken waiting to be plucked."

"Are you calling me fat?! I'll have you know th—"

Neji interrupted. "Just take her, Kiba. I've had enough of both of your squabbling."

"Teh. Troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily picking himself up. He had been lying against the fence listening to the two quarrel.

Kiba mumbled under his breath while Ino smiled in victory. She always won. Kiba didn't care too much about losing a few dollars; after all, it was only cafeteria food. He was just grumpy at the fact that Neji almost always sided with Ino. Kiba couldn't argue because Neji was basically the leader in their group.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing up here?!" Neji yelled in annoyance when he saw the trio walk through the door. 

"Still not sharing? Tsk, tsk." Temari mocked. "This isn't your property, you know?"

The trio was also known as the Sand siblings. They were a group of bullies and the only group that dared entangle themselves with Neji's group. There was a strong rivalry between the two.

"Where are the two loudmouth idiots?" Kunkaro teased not really caring, he just liked getting under Neji's skin.

Everyone knew Neji was very possessive over his things, even if Kiba and Ino were aggravating he still considered them as one of his belongings. They were in **HIS** group, after all.

"Shut up and leave!" Neji roared as Sasuke walked over him. Even if the raven feared Neji, he never showed it. Sasuke was an excellent actor.

"Get lost or fight." Sasuke snapped, standing by Neji's side. Everyone in school knew the two were best friends.

"We're bored." Garra smirked. "Let's play shall we?"

"Let's get it over with." Shikamaru yelled in reply. He hated annoying the sand siblings. Especially the blonde, Temari was louder and ruder than Ino—which that by itself said a lot.

Kunkaro grinned as Temari charged forward at Neji. Sasuke stepped in front and threw a front thrust kick. Temari took on step to the side while sweeping his leg away with her left hand and throwing a ridge hand strike with her right. Sasuke caught it with a double forearm block, grabbed her arm, and threw her across the roof. She landed a few feet away from Shikamaru.

Neji took this time to ambush Garra as Kunkaro made his way to Sasuke. Kunkaro pulled a stick out of his backpack, Garra a knife, Temari a handheld bladed fan.

Shikamaru took the opportunity while Temari was getting her fan out to attack. He knew she was still sore from the throw and used it to his advantage. He charged at her, while she ran forward, fan in hand. She tried to go for the throat but he ducked, grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her around. He threw a forty-five degree angle kick that landed perfectly in the back of her knee causing her to fall into the fence.

Sasuke had to play on the defense for a while as he dodged the wooden bat, Neji doing the same. Just as Sasuke was going to switch to offense, the bell rang.

"That was fun." Garra chuckled completely aware of what happened to Temari. "Let's go Kunkaro"

The two left, bumping into Ino and Kiba on the way out.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. She knew what ever happened must have been bad if it involved the sand siblings.

"Shit! What'd you do, Shikamaru? We can't just leave her here and we also can't be late!" Kiba yelled. He was hyperventilating. "We can't get detention on the day before break! Fucking dammit! We leave you guys alone for ten minutes and you guys beat a girl up?!"

"Shut the hell up!" Neji warned. He was not happy about the situation and he didn't need Kiba's stupid voice nagging him. "Shikamaru, you take her the infirmary, make sure she is treated. Sasuke, you're in the same class as Shikamaru next period. Tell the sensei that he's going to be late. You two, go to class and don't be late." And with that Neji left, everyone following suit.

* * *

"I get left with the bitch. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed then smiled. "At least I got to beat her up. Heh" 

"Shut up, you ass!" Temari yelled weakly. She was not happy about being beaten up then left by her brothers. And on top of that, carried by the lazy idiot.

"I'm the one helping you, you ingrate." Shikamaru glared. He was really not in the mood to help her. "Now shut up or I'll throw you down the rest of these stairs."

Temari glared but said nothing; she knew she was too weak in her state to walk by herself. The blonde decided to talk about something else.

"Why are you helping me? Is it because Neji ordered you to do so?" Temari asked. It was something she wanted to know.

"Yeah"

"Why do you listen to Neji? He's such an ass. Everyone knows that."

"Why do you listen to Garra? He left you after you were injured."

Temari pondered the question. Garra was younger than both her and Kunkaro, but they both submitted to him. Out of fear she supposed.

"Neji may be arrogant." Shikamaru continued, choosing his words carefully, he would never call Neji an ass even behind the guy's back. "But he would never leave me if I were hurt. He would never leave Ino or Kiba despite how distressing they are. He has a tender side no one—besides us— sees."

"I-I didn't…" Temari didn't know what to say about that so she decided to say the next best thing. "That's the most I've ever heard come out of you."

"Hn."

Temari laughed weakly at that, he probably picked that up from Sasuke. That boy was internationally famous for his hn's.

"We're here." Shikamaru said as he placed her on the bed. He pulled the thin white sheets away so she had space to sit. "Looks like the nurse isn't here yet."

"Its okay" Temari didn't want the lazy ass around anymore, she wanted time to think.

"Go to class, she'll be her soon."

The blonde thought pineapple head was leaving as he turned his head and walked away but was surprise when he came back with a small basin and a washcloth. He was surprisingly gentle as he washed away the blood from her face, elbows and knees. He rubbed some ointment on her cuts, and then covered them in bandages.

Shikamaru laid Temari on her back and pulled the sheets over. Temari was embarrassed, to say at the least, but she also felt something else. She wasn't sure what it was; happiness, perhaps?

As Shikamaru was exiting, Temari called out. "Th-thanks." She said awkwardly. It's been awhile since she last used that word. The brunette nodded in acknowledgement and walked to class. He wasn't sure why, he hated that girl right? Yet he really didn't mind conversing with her.

* * *

"School's out!" Kiba cheered "Let's celebrate! Party tonight, my place! Just the five of us, what do you guys say?" 

"And your parents?" Ino knew they weren't going to get away with a party it any of their parents found out.

"They're going out tonight, but even if they were home, they wouldn't object to a party that only consists of us five." Kiba insisted

"I guess, count me in" Ino decided that she deserved a break.

"There's nothing else to do." Shikamaru said

"I'll come." Neji didn't like spending time at home so spending time with his high class friends was the perfect excuse. His group of friends were the only people his uncle approved, so he was allowed to leave home to spend time with them. No one else.

"Hn."

"Yay! That means my place at nine. Don't be late!"

* * *

In Sasuke's opinion, the party was just a waste of time, but he needed distractions; distractions to help block his incessant thoughts of Naruto's visit and what it would be like to spend times with that kid. 

Everyone, except Sasuke, got drunk. They were on the floor and on the couch. Sasuke sighed and looked at the mess. In the heap of things he spotted a clock. It read, 2:07am.

'_Just about twenty more hours until he arrives_.' Sasuke thought as he pushed Kiba off the couch and laid on it himself. '_Tomorrow's the day, the day I'll finally meet my angel._'

Sasuke smiled as he shifted into a comfortable position and looked out the window. '_I won't have to sleep alone tomorrow, now won't I? I can't wait, Naruto. I wish you'd hurry._'

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter was pretty boring and the ending was basically the same ending as the last chapter. I sincerely apologize, but I felt this chapter was necessary for character development. We'll see Naruto in the next chapter, I swear. Please review. Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooooo sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I thought I was going to be able to update over the summer but I was taking physics at city college (blech :( ) and I was working with an acting troop so I was too busy. And then I went back to school full time and I spend more then 10 hours at school each day so as you can see I've been going crazy and enough excuses. Enjoy the next chapter!

Note: This is yaoi, which means male X male. So if you have anything against it leave now or forever hold your peace. Furthermore, I don't own Naruto, but that goes without saying.

* * *

Sasuke halfheartedly made his way through the airport. It was jammed-packed with people and there was nothing on earth the dark boy hated more than unnecessary contact with people, and here he was, squeezing and shoving through oceans of bodies.

After trying to claw his way out of the herd, Sasuke took a deep breath by an open window. He growled when he noticed his dress shirt was soaked through with sweat. He was so fed up with the little progress and slow pace the group was moving at, fuck they were moving at less than two miles an hour. Naruto's plane had landed more than fifteen minutes ago and that child was still nowhere to be found.

Sasuke sighed and unbuttoned his collared shirt as a young boy raced passed him and knocked him over. Fuck, could this day get any worst? Sasuke questioned, pulling himself as another person tripped over him. That was the last straw. The raven snapped.

"I'm sorr—"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fucking hell off of me, moron!" Sasuke snarled.

"Well, excuse me, bastard. I was just about to go ahead and do just that and besides it's not even my fault that you were laying on the ground. What kind of idiot lies in the middle of an airpo—"

"Naruto—"

"Hey, quit cutting me off you…Sasu-chan?"

"That's me, dobe."

"Wah!" Naruto leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's nose before hoping off and pulling his forgotten bag over his shoulders.

A tug pulled at Sasuke's lips to go up, but he forced the feeling away as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Come on, Kakashi is waiting." The Uchia said before walking towards the exit.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto called, chasing after the taller boy.

* * *

The thick, humid air hit Naruto at full blast as he walked the exit.

"You must be Naruto-kun."

"Ah, Kakashi-san! Please to meet you." Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand to shake Kakashi's.

"Yes, well. It's quite late, so let's get going shall we?" With that, the strange man opened the door to a limousine and let the two boys slide in.

"Ne, Sasu-chan, what do you think of me, after having seen me face to face? Am I who you expected?" Naruto asked, straddling the older boy.

"Yep, a blonde idiot."

"You bastard—" The raven swooped in for a light kiss, once again, cutting the younger boy off.

"Am I not what you expected? Do you dislike me, now that you've meet me?" Sasuke asked, placing light kisses on the other's neck and jaw line.

"Of, of course not. I knew all-all along you were like this, but isn't it too soon to be doing this?" The blonde chocked out. The other man had allowed his fingers dance all over the tan arms and under the orange tee-shirt, occasionally slipping pass the waistband.

"I've waited far too many nights for this…me kissing you, touching you…pounding into that tight hole of yours…"

Naruto blushed and pushed off the already unbuttoned top, leaving Sasuke in a skin tight, black tee-shirt.

"Okay, Sasuke, I want you too, but be gentle" Naruto whispered, barely audible.

Sasuke pushed the moaning boy on to the opposite row of seats so he was on top. He reached down and began to massage the younger boy's groin. Naruto gasped.

He went up to capture the blonde's lips again sucking at the lower lip for entrance. The blonde granted the intruding tongue lodging as the two organs danced together in the dark cavern, before a gasp forced the other out. Sasuke had slipped his hand between the boxers and flesh. Running his fingers up and down to see what kind of reaction he got. In return the young boy began to mew.

"Sasu-chan, please," Naruto cried. "No teasing"

The raven pulled his hand out and began to grind their arousals together. The kitsune whimpered, reaching up to tug at the inky black locks of hair. Sasuke was now jerking himself roughly against Naruto.

"Naruto," he hissed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, but shouldn't you boys take this to the bed room?"

"Ahh, excuse us!" Naruto cried out in embarrassment as he dashed into the house for shelter.

"Shut up." Sasuke stated before picking up Naruto's forgotten bag and his discarded shirt.

Kakashi chuckled. Same old Sasuke.

* * *

"Take the elevator to the left" Sasuke said as the two maneuvered through the dark, turning on lights as they went.

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed to hit the button.

"Dobe-chan, I still have a problem that only you can fix." The raven whispered huskily. Naruto shivered.

"How may I be of service?" The kitsune teased as he slipped into the elevator.

"Well, only recently did I begin to feel an increase of blood in my groin and I don't think that's healthy." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll do what I can" Naruto said in a cheeky manner as he leaned in to kiss the older man, shoving his tongue into the other's as they began to wage war. As the battle continued they returned to the kitsune's territory and the raven came out victorious as he began to explore his newly conquered land.

The elevator stopped at the third floor and opened its doors with a 'ding,' as the two rabbits in heat stumbled out.

"First door to the right" Sasuke barely chocked out as Naruto began to take the lead. They fell into the dark room, still attached at the lips, as Sasuke threw the bag and his shirt somewhere into the darkness. It landed with a slight 'oof,' which probably means the bed, but that didn't matter. Right now the taller of the two had regained control and had the blue-eyed beauty against the wall as he searched around for the light switch.

'Flick' the lights went on and the boys allowed their eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The poor blonde screamed. He was just putting his shoulder over the other's shoulder to allow his eyes time to adjust but found himself staring into pale, lifeless eyes. Those eyes were pissed, filled with pain and anger.

"Sasuke" A voice snapped. Even with his back to the owner of the voice, he knew all too well who that voice belonged to. Sasuke began to tremble.

"Neji" he barely mumbled out.

"You fucking dip shit! I wait here for over two hours for you to return because I need to relieve some fucking anger and here you are making out with some whore." Naruto noticed a red mark across Neji's face and could help but laugh. Apparently, his backpack had landed in the scary man's face. Neji scowled as he stood up, advancing on his prey.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, moron?" The man exclaimed, shoving the still motionless Sasuke aside and landing a hard punch into Naruto's stomach.

"Ahhh." Naruto cried as he crumbled to the ground. Neji gave him another kick to the side before storming out.

After Sasuke finally snapped out of his delusion, he fell to Naruto's side. Worry spreading over his features.

"I'm okay, really." The dobe exclaimed as he noticed the pale man's anxious face. "I had it coming; it was my fault for laughing."

"Damm right it was your fault." Sasuke growled

"Bastard" The kitsune mumbled before falling into the other's sweet embrace. "Itai."

"Sorry" the raven said as he helped the dobe into bed and brought him some ice.

* * *

"Scoot over"

"Oww, watch it" Naruto grumbled, but allowed his frown to soften as he saw Sasuke worry. Sasuke laid by Naruto allowing his koi to shuffle around, searching for a comfortable spot. They spooned together in the dark about to fall asleep before the blonde idiot broke to silence.

"You know what?"

"Sleep first, talk later."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Ha, you wanna know now!"

"Good night." And to emphasize his point, Sasuke turned the other way.

"I love you, Sasu-chan" Naruto whispered.

"Me too, moron"

"Hey, don't call me that!" The kitsune complained, but Sasuke spun back around and placed a light peck on the other's lips.

"I really do love you…now sleep"

"Okay" Naruto giggled as he leaned into the warm safety of the other man's embraced. He was happy to be here. Despite being injured, it was worth it. Anything was worth spending time with his lover and their adventure had barely begun.

* * *

Sorry if there were spelling/grammar mistakes. I was in such a hurry to post this that I didn't bother to read it over. Hope you liked it. (HintComments are appreciated) 


End file.
